Heaven, Hell and Fariy Tales
by Super Shadow21
Summary: AU. In the year Twenty one fifty eight there was a war, Lucifer VS God. Twenty years later, Vampire, Shadow, his half brother, Mephiles and a group of others hunt down the rogue demons, the ones Lucifer can't control. When they meet Princess Camilla 'Sonic' Hedgehog their job becomes protecting her from the demons trying to turn her into one of them. Chapter 2 delayed till December


**Heaven, Hell And Fairy Tales**

**A.N-*Hiding behind chair* I know I should be working on Highschool Romance, but my brain was invaded by plot bunnys. Fem'sonadow loving plot bunnys. Anyway this will as already said be a Fem'sonadow. *Head/desk* I know, I know. **_**ANOTHER**_** Fem'sonadow, but don't blame me blame the Fem'sonadow loving plot bunnys. Y^Y. Sonic and co will be animal/human hybrids: looks human has the ears and tail of there animal. Disclamer-I own nothing...which is good because Sonic would probably be a girl if I owned Sega...**

**Chapter 1: HE'S prince charming?! The Hell?!**

Shadow's POV

As me and my brother, Mephiles', walked to the abandoned castle I noticed one thing, Mephiles' had shut up. Hmm that's funny Dad didn't say anything about all Hell freezing over. "What's up?" I asked, not only because I didn't want to look like a dick, but because Mephiles' may be annoing my older brother and he was there for me way more than Mum and Dad were when Jackson was abusing me.

"Nothing much, Dad went off at me when he found out I was going with you on your mission." Mephiles' replyed.

"Damn Jackson, it's not even your fault you had to come with me to retrieve the 'The Treasure Of The Lost Hedgehog Family'. It's Knuckles'es." As you can see, me and Mephiles' are half-brothers. Not that Jackson gives two shits, he just sees me as a the rape induced vampire I am. Luckly Mum sees me as her child and Mephiles' sees me as a brother, so it's two against one and I stay.

"I know that, and you know that, but you know Dad, he's a dictator, and a former Archdemon. It's not his fault, Lucifer filled his head with lies..."

I gleared. "Don't, Meph, just don't. Lucifer has been like a father to me so just don't. Your father's an arse because he got killed a virgin and went to Hell, then he has a chance at a family and one of the abominations _he_ created raped his wife, got her pregnant, and tada," I gestured to myself. "I come in and crash his party. So his plan, on the kid seventh birthday beat him, then continue to so, but only on days that end in 'Y'. Until Lucifer steps in and offers the kid a chance at a real family, one were he will be accepted, but then his wife tells Lucifer to stuff it. So he lessens the beatings to nights were he's drunk of his arse, which is weekends. On the kids thirteenth birthday he gets caught in the act. Then finds out that Lucifer has been acting like the kids father since birth and cuts all off at contact with him, untill the kids fithteenth birthday, where his wife becomes ill and only God and Lucifer can help." Tears threaten to spill as I screamed the last part, and you know the best bit, Mephiles can't argue with me because he knows what I said was all true and that Lucifer is, and always will be my father.

"Sorry, Shadow..." He says as he looks down, hating the fact that he nearly drove me to tears.

"Whatever. We're there anyway." I say looking at the castle before us. It was ancient and had moss and vines growing almost everywere. I looked back to the vine covered double doors in front of us. Mephiles' grabs the sword on his waist and slashes the vines in our way. "Oldest first." I say, opening one of the doors and gestured inside.

Smriking he walks in. "Have you heard the curse on this place?" I looked at him, and shake my head. "Once upon a time-"

"Hold up, Meph. You did _not_ just start a tale of a _curse_ with '_once upon a time_'."

"I did. Now, shut up and listen. There lived a royal family, King Julian, Queen Aleena and there kids princess Soina, prince Manic and there youngest princess Camilla." I looked at Mephiles' like he was crazy. What kind of curse is this?! "There was a curse placed on princess Camilla, the curse stated that on her seventeenth birthday she would fall into a deep slumber and the kingdom and it's citizens would follow. The princess would only wake if her true love kissed her." He looked off into the distanse dramatically.

"The hell kind of curse is that?!" I asked. '_Is this really my crazy arse half demon brother?!_'

"Now, now my dearest brother don't hate on the curse that could make us Kings." He said shaking his head at me. So I did what any vampire with a crazy half demon brother would do: I read his mind. '_Hehe...I bet if one of us kisses that princess and she wakes up, she'd have se-_' I stopped listening and punched him in the jaw.

"You perverted, son of a bitch!" He rubbed the bruise forming on his jaw. "I swear to Chaos' most of the time you think with your dick.." I sighed.

"Three things. One, ow. Two, it's rude to read others thoughts. Three, I only think with my dick when a girl's beneath me." He smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

**XOXO**

We'd been walking for about an hour when I came across a room. "Yo Meph, over here." I said hitting my brother lightly on the back to get his attention. He 'hmmed' and looked over, just as I grabbed the door handle and turned it. The hinges creaked as the door opened, to reveal...a bedroom? The bedroom in question looked like it was for a girl about one hundred and sixty five years ago. I knew this because I'd seen The posters she had on her wall in museums. She had One Direction, Twilight, Micky Mouse and Havana Brown posters everywere. Her king sized bed was pressed up aginst the wall, with two bedside tables, one on each side, on one was a light, a clock radio and a photo and on the other was just a light. A dresser sat on the far wall beside two windows, in the corner was another door, and dust covered everything. On the bed was a beautiful, blue haired hedgehog girl, she had pale skin and her hair went half way down her back. She was wearing a baby blue dress with a neck line that was low enough that you could see a little bit of her boobs and high enough to make Mephiles' complain very loudly in his head, and it went down to her ankles. She had a tear drop shaped necklace on. "Okay then...a girls bedroom... What are we doing here?" I say, not taking my eyes off her.

"Well, I think one of us may be her true love, so we take turns to kiss her and see if she wakes up." Mephiles' explained.

I tore my gaze away from the girl, and looked at him. "You think her 'true love' is one of us?" I say using air quotation marks in the appropriate areas. "Meph, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a vampire and you're a half demon. You really think one of us is her 'true love'. True love doesn't happen for creatures like us." I put a hand on his shoulder. "But if it makes you feel better we'll try." He smiled at me, then shoved passed.

He walked over to her, and lent down till their noses touched. "Here goes nothing." He kissed her, it lasted about three seconds. then he pulled away. "Wakey, wakey, hot princess chick." nothing. "Fangs, get over here, now." He said, walking over to me grabing my arm and pulled me over to her.

I looked at him. "'Fangs'?"

"Yes, fangs. That is what I'll introduce you as when she wakes up."

"Whatever." I leaned down untill I could feel her breath on my face, then pressed my lips to hers. After about a second I heard a surprised gasp, and her lips opened? '_Wait this means Meph was right. But me? I'm her prince charming?!_' I Disconected our lips and stood up to my proper hight.

The princess kept her emerald eyes on me, and sat up. "Hello there, prince..."

Mephiles' and I looked at each other and started laughing. "Oh no, I'm not a prince." I say, chuckling. She looked at Mephiles'. "Neither is he."

She looked confused. "But you're the one who kissed me and saved the kingdom. How could you not be a prince. The spell said that only my true love could kiss me and wake me up. Which means my _prince_ charming." She got up and put on a pair of light blue ballet slippers, and walked over to us.

"Look princess, there is nothing charming about Shadow." Mephiles' pointed out. "I'm Mephiles' by the way."

She looked us up and down. "You have weapons." She said, pointing to the gun at my belt, the sword at Mephiles'es belt and the crossbow on his back. "Why do you have weapons in the presence of royalty? A princess, no less."

"We're hunters." I answer as she walkes over to her dresser and runs a finger over the top.

"What year is it?" She asks worry writen all over her face. "It was Two thousend, thirteen when I went to sleep."

"The year is twenty one, seventy eight. The twenty second century. There's alot we need to catch you and your family up on." I look at her and see that she's crying. "Hey, what's up?" I say in a gentle voice.

She sniffes and whiped her eyes and said, "The spell made me immortal, not my family. They'er probably not alive anymore." She sobed, and ran up to me, and hugged me.

After a moments hesitation I hugged her and rubbed her back. "Lets try to be optimistic here." I say, resting my chin on the top of her head. "Maybe it did make them immortal."

She pulled back slightly. "Then where are they? Wouldn't they like to see why they're awake?" She rested her head against my chest. "I'm an orphan... I just hope that your family will take me in 'till the marriage." '_If that Mephiles' guy keeps looking at my breasts, princess or not I'll kick so hard in the balls that he'll cough them up..._' She thought, yes I read her mind but I had to know what she was thinking. Usually I block out others thoughts but that takes energy besides when it's just two peoples thoughts I'm hearing I don't mind it as much.

I turned my head and gleared at Mephiles'. "What?" He asked, trying to look innocent, but knowing that I know that he was looking at her breasts.

"I'm Sonic, by the way." The princess said and I turn my attention back to her.

"But I was told that your name wa-"

"My name is Camilla," She said, cutting me off. "I prefer Sonic, though."

"Oh..." I put my chin back onto her head.

Mephiles' cleared his throat. "I hate to brake up your...whatever you call that, but we have a mission to complete."

"Yeah, yeah I know." I turned to Sonic. "Do you know where to find your family's treasure?" I asked.

She 'Hmmed' and began to think. "Yep. " She winked. "I know exactly where it is."

"What do you mean, you're the treasure?!" I yelled before I could think.

She pulled away completely and looked at me. "How did you know what I was thinking?" She backed away from me slowly.

"Nice going, Romeo." Mephiles' said sarcasticly. "To find out how he can read minds, we're gonna have to go back twenty years ago..."

*****_**Twenty years ago, March twenty first**_*****

_A hedgehog with black hair and frost blue eyes walked along a path made of blood red dirt, walked over to a cliff and looked down. The man had light red skin and instead of a normal hedgehog tail he had a long tail with an arrow head at the end. "Jackson." The man called down the cliff at another hedgehog this one had black hair with teal streaks through it and lime green, cat like eyes. The other man, Jackson, walked up the steep path to the red skinfed man and bowed. "Stand up straight, dawg. No need for formalities, man." Jackson rolled his eyes at the mans way of speach. "Anyway I'm tella-calling G, so I want you, my right hand man, to come with me." The man grabed Jackson's arm and dragged him along to a castle made of bones._

_"Lucifer, may I ask why you're calling God?" Jackson asked, tugging at his arm to try and get it out of Lucifer's grip, but it was no use, the Devil's grip was to strong._

_Lucifer turned to him. "I'm tired of being down here, dude. I mean I get to meet people like you 'n' stuff, but it just sucks, ya know?" Lucifer sighed._

_As they entered the castle's throne room Lucifer let go of Jackson's arm and ran to a television with numbers down the side, with an answer button and a hang up button_(A.N- I don't know what they're called -_-') _below. Lucifer typed in a number then hit call. After a minute a snow white haired rabbit with forest green eyes and a hedgehog girl with black hair with red streaks through it, and blue eyes came on the screen. "Oh, Lucifer and the Archdemon Jackson. What a pleasure." the rabbit said with a smile._

_"Well hello, God, Archangel Rose, we would just like to have a little talk about my place in Hell." The rabbit tilted her head to the side a confused look crossing her face, so he continued. "Well you see ladies, _I _want to be the one in Heaven, _I_ want to be the one everybody worships. I'm declaring an all out _war_ on you." _

_The girls and Jackson gasped. "_What_?!" Jackson said, gobsmacked that Lucifer would say such a thing. '_Then again, he is the Devil...' _He thought._

_"Yes that's right, girls. Starting tomorrow we are at war!" He hung up and turned to Jackson. "Jack, rally the troops."_

_Jackson sighed. "Yes, sir." '_I wonder how God is reacting... I wounder if I ask Lucifer to let Rose live, he'll let her..._'_

*****_**End flashback, April Twenty**_*****

"How do you know all this?" Sonic asked. As Mephiles' talked we looked around the castle for her parents and the servants, we came up short, all we found where bones. So as Sonic cried we decided to go home.

Mephiles' stopped looking off into the distance. "Jackson's my dad. Rose's our mum."

"That dosen't explain how Shadow can read minds." Sonic pointed out as she looked around at the forest that surrounded her old home. "And why is Jackson only your dad and not Shadows."

I looked up from the map. "I'm a vampire." Sonic was about to ask how vampires were created but I already saw the question in her mind and answered. "A vampire is created when an angel is made demon. A vampire raped our mum and got her pregnant."

She looked at the map. "How much longer do we have to keep walking?" She complained.

"About two more minutes." Mephiles' answered. "The town is right there." He said pointing to a sign that read 'Welcome to Alice Springs, Spagonia'.

Once we got to the town we went straight back home only to be greeted by Jackson. "Who the Hell is _that_?" He said pointing to Sonic. "And why the Hell did Mephiles' have to go with you?"

"Dad this is princess Camilla, or Sonic as she prefers." Mephiles' said. "And I went with Shadow because Knuckles' asked me to."

Jackson stared at Sonic before saying. "So you woke up the princess then." He smiled and ruffled Mephiles'es hair. "Atta boy, son."

I smirked. "No Jackson, _I _woke Sonic up." His smile faded and he let Mephiles' go. "Come on, Sonic. I'll introduce you to our mother." I put my arm around her waist and led her inside. "Mum?" I called.

"She's in here, Shadsie boy!" A familiar male voice called out from the one of the up stairs bedroom.

I ran up stairs, Sonic close behind, as I reached for the door handle it opened and Lucifer walked out. "Dad, you're home." I said before hugging him, as I let go I introduced Sonic. "Dad this is princess Camilla, or Sonic. Sonic this is Lucifer, He's not really my dad but he has been like a father to me so I call him dad."

"Princess Camilla?" A voice from inside the room questioned.

I smiled and Lucifer led us inside. "Yes, mum. I woke up Sonic." I walked over to the bed, where my mother was sitting up a book in her lap with God sitting next to her. "Hello, God. You do know that after her eighteenth birthday we have to be married, right mum?"

She smiled. "Yes I know that." She looked worried. "Does Jackson know?"

"He met us at the door," Sonic answered. "Is he always that charming?"

Mum laughed. "Pretty much, yeah." She turned to me. "Have you checked in to HQ and told Knuckles'?"

"No," I say. "We were just dropping Sonic off here then going." I pushed Sonic over to mum and God. "Look after her for me, will you."

Sonic shot me a death glare. "I can look after myself, thank you very much."

I smirked. "I just thought you would want some new clothes, that's all." I shruged. "But if you don-"

"No, no. I do want clothes." Sonic cut me off. " You go do whatever you have to. I'll stay here and be a good girl."

I smiled. "Yo meph!" I called as I walked out. "Time to go see Knux!"

**XOXO**

**A.N-*Head/desk* Stupid writers block. I'll work on Highschool Romance as soon as it passes. At this point I must thank my incredibly patient editor for making this readable, without her this would be unreadable gibberish. Love you, thanks.**

**R&R.**


End file.
